Como isso?
by Nyym-chan
Summary: Tonks, atormentada pela insonia, decide divertirse com Remus Lupin. RLNT. [TRADUÇÃO]


**Como isto?**

_Like this?_

_ORIGINAL BY: CrazieDasie_

Tradução: Nyym

-----

**N/A**: Isto é apenas um pequeno oneshot que escrevi por diversão. Se passa depois de OdF. Eu também supus o verdadeiro "look" de Tonks. :D

-----

Seus olhos estavam tão abertos que ela não podia sentir piscar. Sentia nervoso e seu corpo estava cheio de energia impaciente. O tédio ocupava todo seu pensamento. Eram 2:30 da manhã e dormir era a última coisa que Nymphadora Tonks estava hábil a fazer.

Tonks sentou-se na cozinha úmida e escura do número 12 da Grimmauld Place. Depois de ficar na função de guarda oito noites diretas, dormindo durante o dia para ser capaz de ficar alerta e acordada a noite, ela aderiu ao horário.

Agitando distraidamente seu café frio, Tonks checou o relógio de novo. Ela observou o pequeno ponteiro adiantando-se fazendo 2:31 am.

_Claro_, ela pensou. _O tempo voa como uma lesma quando você está sozinha e entediada... Se lesmas voassem._

Ela descansou sua cabeça na mesa próxima ao espelho portátil com o qual brincava antes. Isso foi a menos de uma hora atrás quando ela ficou entediada de mudar seus olhos para diferente formas e cores para seu próprio divertimento. E mais, isto dera a ela uma dor de cabeça mortal.

_Talvez se eu apenas descansar e clarear minha mente, eu acabarei adormecendo._

Tonks fechou seus olhos e, então, sentiu um tremor nas costas um segundo depois.

_Maldição._

Tonks esticou-se pela mesa por um livro que alguém deixara ali. Folheou-o, mas não conseguia focalizar as palavras. Levantou-se da cadeira e começou a medir a passos a sala. Então começou a pular pelo aposento aparatando em diferentes lugares. _CRACK_ Ela estava em cima da bancada. _CRACK_ Em cima da mesa. _CRACK_ _CRACK_ _CRACK_

Quando se encontrou numa bola no canto da cozinha, gracejando de suas habilidades de aparatar, Tonks repentinamente percebeu o quão velha era e se levantou tão bruscamente que bateu sua cabeça em uma prateleira.

Esfregando sua cabeça, Tonks sentou com os braços cruzados em sua cadeira. Eram 3:00 da manhã.

_Talvez eu aparatarei lá em cima no quarto de Sirius e o acordarei e me divertirei_.

_CRACK_

_CRACK_

"Roupas, primo! Alguma vez ouviu de roupas?", Tonks gritou com as mãos tampando o rosto tentando bloquear a imagem de Sirius nu dormindo de seus olhos.

De repente um ruído seco de fechadura e o ranger da porta abrindo preencheu o silêncio da cozinha. Ela esgueirou até a porta da cozinha e espiou.

Uma figura alta estava ao lado da porta da frente, fechando-a magicamente. A figura suspirou, fez um movimento como se passasse os dedos entre seus cabelos e mancou pela sala de estar.

Tonks saiu da cozinha e tentou esgueirar-se até a sala de estar tão quieta quando poderia ser. Como era de se esperar, o piso rangeu mais sonoramente do que nunca. Irritada com sua habilidade de encontrar o exato lugar para não pisar toda vez, Tonks decidiu "pular" a distância da sala de estar. Sendo quem era, contudo, Tonks não só não aterrissou graciosamente na entrada como esperava, mas também aterrissou de rosto no chão duro, entre a sala de estar e a escuridão do corredor de entrada.

"Olá, Nymphadora", disse a profunda e rouca voz de Remus Lupin.

"Tonks", Tonks disse, sua voz abafada pelo chão. Ela levantou sua cabeça e fitava Lupin nos olhos enquanto ela se levantava.

"Você parece horrível, Remus", Tonks disse, removendo o pó de seu robe.

"Tente ser um lobisomem".

"Melhor não, obrigado".

Lupin acenou a cabeça e deixou escapar um grande bocejo. Tonks deslizou na poltrona oposta a ele e puxou suas pernas próximas a sua peito.

"Era lua cheia hoje?"

Lupin moveu a cabeça, deixando o cabelo castanho com listras cinzas cair por seu rosto. "Nunca fica mais fácil".

Tonks instantaneamente sentiu-se mau por ele. Lupin era o tipo bom e esperto, era tão esperto; e particularmente fofo. Ela começava a sorrir para si quando pensava nele.

Lupin olhou para ela e ergueu a sobrancelha. Tonks captou o olhar dele e desviou o rosto.

"Remus?"

"Sim?"

"Como você não tem um amor?"

Os olhos de Lupin arregalaram. "Um... amor?", ele disse gaguejando.

"É", respondeu Tonks. "Sabe o que é amor? Uma amante? Uma namorada?"

Lupin tossiu. Ele contemplou Tonks por um momento. "Mulheres... elas geralmente fogem quando eu digo que viro um monstro uma vez por mês".

"Não deveriam. Mulheres também viram um monstro uma vez por mês, sabe?"

"Gostaria de ter TPM em vez de licantropia".

Tonks começou a ri tão alto que o aposento ecoou várias risadas de Tonks. Quando ela finalmente parou, notou que Lupin não estava rindo e sim quase cochilando. Não querendo perder alguém com quem conversar ela pensou em algo para dizer rapidamente.

"Você gosta de mulheres, certo?" Tonks disse quase gritando.

Os olhos de Lupin saltaram. Lentamente levantou sua cabeça. "Claro que gosto de mulheres, Tonks".

"Você gosta delas assim?", ela perguntou fazendo aspas no ar quando disse "assim".

"Sim, assim", Lupin respondeu copiando os dedos de Tonks.

"Bem, que tipo de mulheres você gosta?", Tonks perguntou. Ela, honestamente, desenvolveu mais e mais interesse na vida amorosa de Lupin a cada segundo na presença dele.

Lupin passou seus dedos entre seus cabelos, como fazia toda vez que se sentia nervoso.

"Certo", Tonks disse, não querendo assustá-lo tão rápido. "Vamos começar com a coisa mais importante: cabelos!"

"Sim, Tonks, vamos discutir sobre cabelos", Lupin replicou, sentando-se ereto. "Por que violeta?"

Tonks agarrou seus cabelos violeta pontudos particularmente chocada com a mudança de assunto. "Não gosta?"

Lupin encolheu os ombros. "É bonito", ele disse não convincente. Tonks sabia sobre a tendência de Lupin ser bom para todo mundo de modo que eles gostem dele em retorno.

Tonks levantou e sentou perto da poltrona onde estava Lupin. Ele sentiu desconfortável, mas não se moveu. Ele gostou de Tonks ter sentado mais perto, flertando.

"Qual seu cor favorita?" Tonks perguntou.

"Verde, acho".

Tonks torceu seu rosto e, imediatamente, seu cabelo explodiu de violeta para verde brilhante.

"Como isto?"

Lupin começou a rir levemente. "Melhor", disse. "Mas eu não ia a um jardim, você poderia ser confundida com algum arbusto".

Tonks olhou furiosa para Lupin. Ele acenou a cabeça e pediu desculpas. Ela desejava que ele não se desculpasse por todas observações nocivas que fazia. Ele era realmente esperto quando abaixava a guarda, e Tonks gostava disso nele.

O joelho de Lupin roçou repentinamente no dela e ela sentiu um calor imediato espalhando-se da coxa até seu corpo inteiro. Ela olhou diretamente para os olhos azuis enevoados de Lupin e não quis nada mais exceto tornar-se a mulher dos sonhos de Lupin.

Tonks torceu seu rosto de novo e seu cabelo estourou numa cascata cacheada de louro dourado. E os olhos dela foram de violeta para azul claro; um pouco mais brilhando do que os de Lupin.

"E agora? É o tipo de garota que deixaria você de pernas para o ar?"

Lupin sorriu. Ele estendeu a mão e acariciou o novo cabelo de Tonks. "Não", disse, deixando cair um dos cachos com o qual rodava em seu dedo.

"Muito angelical", continuou. "Você aparenta estourante e feliz para mim".

Tonks mordeu seu lábio inferior. Lupin excitou o rosto dela a corar profundamente quando brincou com seu cabelo. Talvez porque ele era muito misterioso, mas Tonks encontrou-se extremamente atraída por Lupin naquele instante.

Ela torceu o rosto de novo.

Lupin começou a ri quando viu Tonks com seu comprido, oleoso, mais escuro do que cabelo preto.

"Se não fosse pelos olhos azuis espirituosos", Lupin disse, "Eu teria confundido você com Bellatrix Lestrange".

"Ah!" Tonks arfou em pavor da semelhança com sua tia. Ela mudou seu cabelo tão rápido que tudo que conseguiu foi encurtá-los, mas nada mais diferente.

Lupin começou a ri mais sonoro. "Ah, Severus Snape", Lupin disse com falsa simpatia passando seus braços em volta dos ombros de Tonks.

"Eu posso ser Lucius Malfoy", Tonks disse mudando seu cabelo para uma réplica completa do cabelo louro e longo de Lucius Malfoy.

"Podemos ficar nas mulheres?", Lupin pediu a Tonks. "E, preferivelmente, nada de Comensais da Morte".

O cabelo de Tonks estourou em uma confusão de sujo, louro e ondulado.

Lupin acenou a cabeça.

Agora ela estourou em um cabelo curto em camadas; cor de chocolate.

"Tonks", Lupin pôs sua mão no rosto dela para impedi-la de mudar de novo."Você não chegou nem perto".

Tonks fitou Lupin por um momento. Ela tentou pensar em uma aparência que não tentara ainda. Ela torceu seu rosto.

Instantaneamente o cabelo castanho de sua cabeça tornou-se vermelho vibrante e caiu abaixo dos ombros. Ela estendeu-se mais perto de Lupin e sentiu a respiração quente dele em sua face. Ela colocou sua mão no peito dele e pôde sentir o coração dele começar a correr quando os olhos dela saltaram revelando ser quase igual aos olhos de Harry Potter. Exceto que eles não eram de Harry.

"Você parece com Lily", Lupin suspirou, correndo seus dedos em seus cabelos.

"Você gostava dela, Remus?"

"Claro", Lupin replicou. "Ela era tão boa e compreensiva com todo mundo".

Lupin levantou-se abruptamente e se sentou em outra poltrona, deixando Tonks sozinha. Ela subitamente sentiu frio sem o corpo quente de Lupin perto dela.

Lupin sorriu para ela. "Você ainda não chegou perto do que defino como uma mulher bonita".

Tonks sorriu claramente e torceu sua face. Seu cabelo ruivo estourou em um curto e sedoso, claramente lavado, cabelo preto. Seus olhos saltaram e agora eles eram castanhos.

Lupin sorriu. Ele fez um movimento com a mão apontando na direção do homem do quadro pendurado.

Tonks ergueu as sobrancelhas, levemente confusa, mas obedeceu Lupin e fez se cabelo um pouco mais longo nivelando-os aos seus ombros.

"Lindo!" Lupin cantou, apertando sua mão em cima de seu coração.

"Mas... mas", Tonks gaguejou. "Esta é minha aparência normal!" Ela pulou de seu assento e se dirigiu a Lupin, mas tropeçou em seu próprio pé e caiu nele.

Lupin embalou seus braços em volta de Tonks que se posicionou perto dele, meio sobre a perna dele, meio sobre a poltrona. Lupin beijou-a ligeramente na face.

"Acho você linda", Lupin disse, corando forte. Tonks sorriu e deu um enorme bocejo. Ela examonou o relógio sobre o robe. Era 6:00 da manhã.

"Hora de ir para cama", Tonks disse, bocejando mais uma vez.

Lupin riu e acenou a cabeça negativamente. Ele inclinou-se para frente levemente e colocou seus lábios nos dela. Tonks pôs sua mão na nuca de Lupin e o beijou de volta apaixonadamente.

Eles separaram-se e Tonks levantou-se da poltrona.

"'Dia", a voz de Sirius soou repentinamente quando ele apareceu na sala de estar.

"Boa noite", Tonks respondeu. Ela sorriu para Lupin e caminhou em direção a porta. "Estou indo para cama", disse quando ela viu o olhar confuso de Sirius.

"Você foi ao meu quarto, noite passada?" Sirius perguntou-a sentando ao lado de Lupin; quem ainda estava corado por causa do beijo de Tonks.

"Não me faça lembrar" Tonks estremeceu, piscou para Lupin e subiu as escadas para seu quarto correndo.


End file.
